¡¡¡QUÉ SUERTE!
by Hazmin-Gidmell
Summary: Partido de quidditch... y Hermione va a darle suerte a Ron... mi primer one-shot!


Bueno, para empezar, imaginémonos que Voldemort ya fue derrotado, y que todos están tranquilos y felices, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
----------------  
  
6º curso, último partido de quidditch del año...  
  
Slytherin v/s Gryffindor.  
  
Las finales.  
  
-Ay Dios mío... -murmuró Ron, poniéndose los guantes de cuero que protegían sus manos. Su rostro estaba ligeramente verdoso, lo cual le daba el aspecto de un pequeño niño desvalido que estaba a punto de oír una reprimenda de su madre.  
  
-Vamos Ron, no seas tan negativo. Has jugado muy bien este año... -le animó su mejor amigo y capitán del equipo, Harry Potter.- De hecho, muchísmo mejor que el año pasado. Todo eso de "Weasley es nuestro rey", francamente...  
  
-Cállate Harry.-el joven de cabello negro sonrió burlón, notando el extremo nerviosismo de su amigo, mientras se volteaba para ver afuera del vestidor.- Oh no... no esas niñitas de nuevo...  
  
Un grupo de niñas de 4º y 5º curso estaban fuera del vestidor esperándolos con pancartas y riéndose tontamente: Sus "fans". Lo que ninguno de ellos entendía era por qué rayos esas niñitas tontas estaban siempre siguiéndolos y tratando de conversar con ellos, cuando el par de amigos quería sólo paz y tranquilidad.  
  
Y lo que ellos no entendían era que el tiempo los había hecho pasar de la niñez-adolescente a la casi-adultez con muy buenos resultados: Harry se había convertido en menos de un año en un joven muy apuesto y varonil, cuyos ojos verdes atraían la mirada y un guiño de las chicas más atrevidas, y un suspiro y sonrojo de las no tanto; Ron no se quedaba atrás: Su cuerpo se había desarrollado por el entrenamiento de quidditch al igual que el de Harry, dejándolo en casi un hombre, mientras que sus ojos celestes y sus pecas le daban el aire inocente de un pequeño niño, algo irresistible para muchas muchachas del colegio.  
  
-Ron, tendremos que soport...  
  
-¡¡Harry, Ron!!-los dos escucharon el grito de una chica, y miraron hacia afuera: Una muchacha de abundante cabello castaño se abría paso entre las otras niñas. Harry le sonrió y Ron se sonrojó inmediatamente.  
  
El tiempo no había dejado atrás a Hermione Granger: Había crecido algunos centímetros, aunque no alcanzaba la admirable altura de sus amigos. Su cuerpo había adoptado las formas tan agraciadas propias de su sexo, mientras que sus ojos habían adquirido un agradable y leve tono miel que parecía brillar con luz propia. En esa ocasión usaba una polera de color celeste que se sujetaba por unos delgados tirantes blancos amarrados tras su espalda, y una falda blanca terminada en puntas desiguales, junto con unas sandalias celestes.  
  
-¡Hermione! ¿Viniste a desearnos suerte?-preguntó Harry. Ella le sonrió.  
  
-¡Claro! Éste es el partido más importante, así que no podía faltar a la tradición, ¿no?-Harry agachó levemente la cabeza, y Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos.  
  
-¡Hey, no tienes que estrangularme!-rió Harry, mientras veía divertido cómo las chicas que los esperaban se sonrojaban de la ira, y vio a algunas mascullando maldiciones en voz baja. Dio gracias a todos los dioses que existieran porque en los partidos de quidditch no se permitiera llevar las varitas.  
  
-Hermanito, no rezongues.-Hermione se separó de él y ambos se sonrieron: Ese año habían adoptado el hábito de llamarse "hermanos". Él le dio un beso en la frente, y ella lo devolvió en la nariz del muchacho.- Que tengas mucha suerte... espero que el hechizo para la vista haya funcionado.  
  
-A la perfección. Veo de lo mejor sin mis lentes... De hecho ahora noto lo bonita que eres y quiero pedirte que tengas mi hijo.-él le guiñó un ojo y ella se rió.-Me voy hermana... supongo que querrás darle suerte a Ron. Aprovecho de llevarme a las enfermitas de ahí afuera.-Se despidió con un movimiento de mano, sacó su escoba y se fue. Inmediatamente la mitad del grupo se fue con él, mientras la otra mitad miraba con tristeza cómo Harry cerraba la puerta del vesidor, prohibiéndoles así espiar a Ron y Hermione.  
  
-Bueno... Ron.-un levísimo sonrojo subió a las mejillas de la joven, al igual que las de Ron se cubieron de un brillante rojo.-Ehm... buena suerte.- Hermione lo abrazó suavemente, mientras que se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla. Ron cerró los ojos, percibiendo la esencia de la muchacha... tan suave... tan relajante... juraría que si lo quisiera podría quedarse dormido entre sus brazos. Cuando los abrió, se dio cuenta de que sus brazos habían subido a la espalda de Hermione, y que sus manos estaban acariciando la corta distancia entre sus hombros.  
  
-Gracias.-murmuró apenas, mientras alejaba el rostro un poco de ella, permitiéndose ver a Hermione. Dios... sus ojos estaban brillando más que de costumbre, mientras que su cabello estaba casi flotando alrededor de su rostro. Su rubor había subido un poco, dándole al apariencia de una pintura renacentista: el pálido de su rostro contrastaba notablemente con el rosado de sus mejillas. Sonrió ante la analogía.  
  
-¿De qué te ríes?-preguntó Hermione, sus cejas arqueadas en un gesto irrevocable de pregunta. Él sonrió aún más: Le encantaba cuando hacía eso.  
  
-De nada. Es sólo que... ¿de verdad consideras eso un beso de buena suerte?- Bingo. Las mejillas de la muchacha pasaron a un intenso rojo, y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo.-Yo te voy a enseñar lo que es un beso de buena suerte.  
  
Sin previo aviso, Ron cortó la distancia que existía entre ellos, rozando sus labios contra los de la muchacha y apretándola más contra él. Hermione lanzó un sonido de sorpresa que fue capturado por los labios de Ron, y sus ojos permanecieron abiertos por cortos segundos, hasta que un sentimiento cálido la invadió por completo y le permitió cerrar los ojos y responder al abrazo que Ron le ofrecía. Sólo se dedicaron a rozar sus labios, sin intentar nada más allá.  
  
A lo lejos, Ron escuchó la voz de Harry diciendo algo como "Ron, si no te apuras vamos a perder por inasistencia en el equipo" a través de la puerta; con pesar y reluctancia, se alejó de Hermione, y luego caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta, abriéndola y pasando entre la ola de muchachitas que lo seguían, dejando a Hermione sola en los vestidores, procesando lo que había pasado y llegando a una conclusión tan agradable que le hizo arquear los labios en una sonrisa, tocándolos con sus dedos y cerrando los ojos.  
  
"¡¡Y aquí viene Ronald Weasley, el Guardián de Gryffindor!! Últimamente nos ha impresionado con sus increíbles atajadas, llegando a derrotar al inútil...  
  
"¡¡JUSTIN!! ¿¿ACASO ESTÁ RECIBIENDO SUELDO POR HACER MENCIONES DEL EQUIPO DE GRYFFINDOR??"  
  
"No, profesora McGonagall... bueno, como iba diciendo, ahora el equipo de Gryffindor está completo. Sólo falta que la profesora Hooch dé inicio al partido...  
  
-¿Feliz, eh?-preguntó Harry, mientras Ron se unía a la fila de Gryffindor.  
  
-Ni te imaginas, compañero...  
  
-Supongo que recibiste tu beso de buena suerte. Sólo quiero advertirte una cosa, Weasley: Haces llorar a mi hermanita y te las verás conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?-Ron se rió al recordar que esas mismas palabras se las había dicho él mismo al iniciar Harry su relación con Ginny, que ya llevaba más de 7 meses.  
  
-De acuerdo cuñado... no te preocupes. No le haría daño a tu hermana por nada del mundo.-Harry sonrió nuevamente, pero borró la sonrisa al apretar la mano del capitán de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.  
  
-¿Dejas de sonreír porque sabes que vas a perder, cara rajada?  
  
-Eso quisieras, rata.-los dos se apretaron las manos hasta casi romperse los dedos, y luego las separaron con asco.  
  
"Ahora cada equipo está tomando posiciones. Considerando la amplia ventaja del equipo de Gryffindor sobre el de Slytherin, no sé por qué se molestan en venir al campo...  
  
"¡¡JUSTIN, DEJA DE HACER COMENTARIOS INNECESARIOS Y REGRESA AL JUEGO!!"  
  
"Bueno profesora, pero no se me enoje... El equipo de Gryffindor está compuesto por Potter; Ron Weasley como Guardián; Ginny Weasley, Thomas y Finnigan como cazadores; y los hermanos Creevey como golpeadores. El de Slytherin por Malfoy; Zabini como Guardián; Lyv, Fortman y Baumgardner como cazadores; y Crabbe y Goyle como golpeadores... ¡Y la profesora Hooch inicia el partido! Gryffindor tiene posesión de la quaffle, mientras Potter y Malfoy vuelan alrededor buscando la snitch. Ginny, la mejor cazadora que he visto en el año, pasa la quaffle a Finnigan, que evade una bludger lanzada por Goyle y le pasa la quaffle a.. ¡Oh, no! Una bludger casi golpea a Thomas y Baumgardner toma posesión de la quaffle... Potter y Malfoy no dan señales de ver la snitch. Baumgardner se acerca a las porterías de Gryffindor... ¡Deténganlo de una vez! Lanza y... ¡¡SÍ, WEASLEY LA DETUVO!! La lanza hacia Weasley, y ella se acerca a Zabini... ¡¡¡¡10 PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR GRACIAS AL INCREÍBLE DESPLIEGUE DE LOS HERMANOS WEASLEY!!!! Oh Dios... Potter se lanza al campo... ¡parece que vio la snitch! ¡¡Y 10 PUNTOS MÁS PARA GRYFFINDOR!! Malfoy sigue a Potter, que va volando a las canastas de Slytherin... ¡Yo también la veo! ¡LA SNITCH ESTÁ AL LADO DE UNO DE LOS POSTES DE SLYTHERIN! ¡¡VAMOS HARRY QUE SE PUEDE!! SE ACERCA MÁS... UN POCO MÁS... Y SIIIIIIIÍ!!!!!! GRYFFINDOR GANA POR 170 A 0, Y SE CONVIERTE EN EL CAMPEÓN DE QUIDDITCH POR 6º AÑO CONSECUTIVO!! COMO AMO ESTE DEPORTE!!!! MALDITOS SLYTHERIN, SABÍA QUE NO GANARÍAN CON ESE CEREBRO DE RANA QUE TODOS USTEDES TIENEN!!!"  
  
La profesora McGonagall estaba demasiado ocupada llorando abrazada a Oliver Wood, que había asistido al partido, como para fijarse en lo que Finch- Fletchley decía. Harry y todo el equipo estaba recibiendo los abrazos de una verdadera ola humana vestida de rojo y amarillo, que también incluía a las casas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.  
  
-¡¡HARRY!!- se dio vuelta y vio a Ginny, que lo besó apasionadamente, celebrando así el triunfo. Él, ni tonto ni perezoso, se apresuró en responder el beso.  
  
-¡Bien hecho, Harry!-él se separó de Ginny y vio a Hermione, que le sonreía a su lado. Harry la tomó por la cintura y dio vueltas con ella en el aire.- ¡¡HARRY, ME ESTÁS MAREANDO!!  
  
-Oye, se supone que eso deberías hacerlo conmigo, ¿no?-Harry soltó a Hermione y se volteó a Ginny.  
  
-¿De verdad quieres?-el joven oji-verde procedió a tomar a su novia de la misma manera y mientras giraba con ella, se fundieron en un suave beso. Hermione se rió, y luego vio a Ron que recibía las felicitaciones del grupito de fans y las otras casas. Sonrió maliciosamente, se ordenó el cabello y se alisó la falda. Se acercó a Ron por la espalda, lo tomó por el hombro, lo volteó y lo besó, esta vez no escatimando recursos, ante el shock del pelirrojo: Le permitió a su propia lengua salir de su boca, para encontrarse con la calidez de la boca de Ron, que no esperó para recibirla gustosamente. Sintió los brazos de Ron tomarla en un agradable abrazo, y ella pasó los suyos por el cuello del muchacho. Escuchó cómo las "fans de Ron" proferían un suspiro de disgusto, y sonrió, profundizando aún más el beso. Luego se separó lentamente de él, sonriendo ante la cara un poco... bueno, bastante perpleja del joven, que seguía abrazándola.  
  
-Veo que la buena suerte te sirvió, ¿no?- Ron reaccionó y sonrió también.  
  
-Ese no puede ser un beso de buena suerte, porque el partido ya pasó... -Hermione arqueó una de sus cejas.  
  
-Entonces digamos que es... un beso de la victoria.  
  
-Fiu... entonces trataré de ganar más partidos. Pero... ¿sabes algo?  
  
-¿Qué cosa?  
  
-Estás siendo injusta. Ganamos todos nuestros partidos, y con ello el Campeonato de las Casas... así que me debes más que uno.-ella se rió.  
  
-Veo que por fin estás poniendo atención en clases, Ron. Estás más despierto. De acuerdo... ¿y cómo quieres que te pague esa deuda?- él se mordió el labio inferior y miró al cielo, como so estuviera pensando.  
  
-Mmm... creo que un beso que dure más de 4 minutos podría pagar... digamos... un 40 % de su deuda, señorita Granger.- ella sonrió.  
  
-¿Y uno de 10 minutos la cancelaría toda, señor Weasley?-él la miró sorprendido.  
  
-¿Serás capaz de aguantar tanto?-ella apretó algunos botones de su reloj de pulsera.  
  
-¿Serías capaz de averiguarlo?-Ron le sonrió.  
  
-Tendremos que ver... o sino, entrenamiento para ambos, señorita Granger.  
  
-Por supuesto, capitán Weasley.-él frunció el ceño.  
  
-Hermione, yo no soy el capitán. Es Harry.-ella se rió.  
  
-Oh Ron, no me refiero al equipo de quidditch. Para mí eres el capitán de nuestro equipo, y ese es más importante. Pero bueno... estamos perdiendo el tiempo y no hemos averiguado todavía si puedo cancelar la deuda inmediata... -no pudo terminar la frase, ya que para cuando se dio cuenta, Ron la estaba besando apasionadamente.  
  
Y no es que se quejara, claro.  
  
---------------  
  
Bueno bueno bueno... este es el primer fanfic Ron/Hermione que publico y el primer one-shot que hago, así que me es muy importante tener sus opiniones, sean las que sean... ¡por favor, dejen reviews!  
  
03:25 a.m.( lo que hace tener ideas a última hora!!!!!!! Sean felices y coman ranas de chocolate!!! --------------- 


End file.
